Keefe Fanfictions/Sophie's Love Triangle/13
Sophie's POV As I slowly gained consciousness I started feeling emotions to. I think there Keefe's. I'm not sure though. I used all my energy and opened my eyes to find Keefe peacefully sleeping. I didn't want him to panic about me not being awake so I kissed his forehead, and his eyes opened. "I missed you Keefe" I whisper. "I missed you to. Don't leave again." "I won't" I say and I kiss him on the lips before we both fall asleep. I wake up again and I see Elwin standing above me and he seems relieved. "What happened?" I ask "I would ask you the same, but I think you don't know either. Turns out Robby poisoned you with a deadly poison when he cut you." "So we still haven't caught Neverseen." "Well he's not part of Neverseen. He's just evil." Elwin says "Where's Keefe?" I ask "He's not here, but you do have visitors outside." "Let them in." When Elwin opens the door Linh, Tam, Biana, Fitz, and Dex enter the room. They all drown me with hugs. "Where's Keefe?" I ask them "He went home for some reason." Fitz says. Right as he says that Keefe and the council appear in the room. "We got him." Keefe screams out really excited. "What?" I ask really confused. "We got Robby, so you won't have anymore near death experiences." "Really!" I scream out extremely relieved and confused. "Yeah he's gone" "Wow. I can't believe it." I try and get up to go hug Keefe, but I was to weak and just collapsed in Keefe's arms. "Still falling for me?" Keefe asks with a smirk "Whatever" I say rolling my eye and giving Keefe a kiss. "Beside manifesting weird abilities I think I can be pretty normal." I say really excitedly. I feel Keefe's emotions shift and he is beyond happy. I love you Keefe I transmit Love you to Foster. He thinks As I go back to Havenfield Keefe runs up to me. "Hey is it okay if I sleep over tonight." "Yeah" When we go inside I find Edaline with dark circles and bloodshot eyes, and Grady just looks tired. They both run over and for the second time that day I got drowned with hugs. "We missed you so much." Edaline says as she sobs. I see Keefe standing awkwardly in the corner. I transmit to him to join the hug. He doesn't because he said he wanted her to have a family moment. After we finish the hugging me and Keefe go upstairs and we start talking about random things. Keefe then asks a question and I was shocked to hear at first. He asked me, "I hope you can finally live a normal life so we can grow closer together and one day get married." (I'm not really sure, but I think Sophie is 17 and Keefe is 18 in the story.) I was even more shocked at what I said after. "I do to." He looked at me confused. "I want to live a normal life so we can get married to." "Wait you want us to get married." He asked "Of course. Now who's the oblivious one." I say winking at Keefe "You weren't to oblivious" "Oh please keep telling yourself that. I didn't notice that my best friend, cognate, and crush had a crush on me." (Let's just say Sophie has always had a crush on Keefe.) "We tried to not make it to obvious so it's partly our fault." I shrugged. "Maybe" I say mysteriously "Do you have to be The Mysterious Miss Foster again." "Why not. You can't stop me now can you?" I say attempting to do an eyebrow wiggle "Think again" Keefe says. With a blink of an eye Keefe is tickling my sides and I collapse with laughter. It felt good to laugh again. Keefe tickled me until Edaline came in the room because she couldn't tell if we were laughing or screaming. She was happy to see us laughing. After about who knows how long we finally decided to go to bed. Right as my head hit the pillow I fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep. Category:Fanfiction Chapter Category:SLT